NICU Mother
by I shipp lizter
Summary: Esme came into the hospital one day and couldn't take her eyes off of the newborn babies. So Carlisle gets her a job in the N.I.C.U, as a nighttime mother. Esme loves it, but when the child reminds her to much of her own, will she fall apart? Will she open up to the mother of the child, about her past? Esme & Carlisle's POV's. Post Breaking Dawn.


**Carlisle's POV**

I was on my break. I was sitting in my office, flipping through several papers. There was a knock at my door,

"Come in" I said, setting down the papers. A woman opened the door and peered in,

"Doctor Cullen, there's someone here to see you," She said, "she's waiting at the front,"

"Alright, Thank you," I said, standing up and heading to the waiting room. I got there and there was no one there. Then I picked up the scent of my wife. Why would she be here? I followed her scent down a darkened hallway. I peered around the corner, and saw a shadowed figure standing in front of a large window. She was looking in the window at the newborn babies. Her fingers was gently touching the window as she leaned against the window frame. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her gaze never leaving the babies.

"What brings you here?" I asked, She turned around in my arms.

"I just missed you," she said. I bent down and kissed her. Then she looked up at me and smiled. She turned back to look in the window, and sighed, "They're just so cute," she said. My arms tightened around her and she leaned back against me. " I miss him," was all she said. I knew exactly what she was talking about. Over the years since Renesmee joined the family, Esme had opened up more about her baby. She continued, "You know, its sad that I don't even remember what it was like to hold him," she said. I got an idea.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a minute," I said. She looked at me, confused, before I rushed off. I went in behind the secretary's desk and shuffled through several papers, before finding what I was looking for. I rushed back to Esme. "Here," I said, handing her the papers to her.

"What is it?" she asked, Taking the papers from my hand.

"You wanna hold a newborn. Then read and sign," I said. She looked down and her eyes scanned over the paper. She read the title aloud,

"N.I.C.U V.M Form?" she said, "Whats that?" She asked, wonder filling her eyes.

"Neonatal Intensive Care Unit - Volunteer Mother Form. People volunteer to be nurses for the premature babies. Mainly because the mothers are still recovering from surgery, and because they can't be here 24/7 afterwards. Its night shifts so we'd be here together. You can do it if you want." I said. She looked up at me. I was scared that I had upset her, but instead her arms were around my neck and her lips on mine. She broke the kiss and looked at me again,

"Oh, Carlisle, Thank you," she said, letting go of me. I handed her one of my pens and she signed it. I took the paper back, and signed it myself, then folded it, to be filed. "When do I start?" she asked, eagerly. I laughed,

"Right now, if your not busy," I said. Her eyes lit up,

"Yay," she squealed. I took her hand and took her to the NICU reception. Laura, the receptionist was there,

"Good evening, Doctor Cullen, What brings you here?" she asked.

"Hello, Laura. I actually have a new V.M for you," I said, handing her the papers, and looking over at my wife. Laura took the papers, scanning them over. She looked up, smiling at Esme,

"Mrs. Cullen, you can come with me," she said. I kissed Esme on the cheek,

"Have fun, love" I said before heading back to my office.

**Esme's POV**

I followed Laura into a room, filled with lots of machines and some furniture.

"You'll actually be assigned to a family, Mrs. Cullen," She said.

"Oh please, call me Esme," I said.

"Ok, Esme. I'll show you what to do and how to handle the baby, so the tubes don't tangle. We'll just wash up first," she said, Laura showed me how to wash my hands and arms in the necessary steps, even though vampires don't have germs. I had to put on a hospital gown to cover my clothes as well. Then we walked over to a large case, covered with a blue blanket, "Have you ever worked in a NICU before, Esme?" she asked, I shook my head. "Alright, then I must warn you that what you are about to see, is disturbing to some people," she said before moving the blankets. Indeed it was, but it was more heartbreaking to see the poor child with tubes and wires stick out everywhere. And the fact that it was enclosed in a case with only two large holes in the side. The poor thing was so tiny. He had to be only a few pounds. "Stick your hands in these holes and I'll show you what to do," Laura said. She explained that I could touch the child but he couldn't be held yet. I stroked the child's arm. It was about as thick as my thumb. Laura moved next to me to watch, "Poor thing. He's three months premature. 3 lbs 8 oz." she said,

"What's his name?" I asked.

"No name yet. His parents didn't know the gender and the did't tell us what names they had picked. His mother is still sleeping from surgery." she explained. Suddenly the child whimpered,

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked, like any mother would.

"Probably hungry. You can feed him, if you'd like," Laura offered. I nodded and she showed me how to use the feeding tube. Laura soon left me there to watch. I probably stood there all night, gently touching the child. My heart ached for the poor thing, as I tried to keep my mind off my own baby boy. Over the past few years I had, 'grown quite emotional stronger', as Carlisle calls it. My thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle's voice,

"Esme, we have to go home," He said. I sighed, and left the child in the hands of the day nurse. Laura stopped me on the way out,

"Esme, I won't be here tomorrow so you'll need this," she said, handing me a V.M badge with the room number on it.

"Thank you," I said, before leaving with Carlisle.

* * *

**AN: Will continue the story, don't worry.**


End file.
